We're Normal I Promise!
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: It was a semi-normal life for Organization XIII until one of Vexen's experiments went wrong. This wouldn't have caused a problem if the guinea pig had been anyone other than Xemnas... Until the mad scientist finds a cure, they have to act like a family...


_**Mouseygirl: Well... I'm using a new font, not that you'd care, as you can't see it...**_

_**Skaxi: Yeah...**_

_**Mouseygirl: Skaxi (Sk-axe-ee) Here is my nobody. Her name is my actual name anagrammed...**_

_**Skaxi: Well DUH. All us nobodies are like that. But I actually HAVE feelings, and I like Demyx, cuz he does too!**_

_**Mouseygirl: Anyway, this is one of the AU, OOC crazy fanfics that made me famous when I was writing for Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

_**Skaxi: Yup. She has it all! Elementary-aged Demyx, Emo Zexion, stalker-rapist Marluxia...**_

_**Mouseygirl: My personal favorites: Tough-but-often-scared Xemnas, and 50-something-going-on-15 Xigbar.**_

_**Skaxi: ON WITH THE FIC!**_

Vexen had caused many explosions in his time, but none had caused as big of a commotion as this one. Why did this one cause the most commotion?

It came from The Superior's room, of course.

Nothing could wake Demyx up, save for bad dreams and good music... Or the feeling of a full grown man falling ten feet onto his legs, mixed with a loud explosion. Needless to say, the dirty blond-haired boy sat straight up in his bed, clutching the Pillow Pet Heartless close. He poked the man who had fallen and was now rubbing his head and looking around, trying to find who was responsible for this.

"Xiggy? What happened? I heared a big boom from Superior's room. Did he go 'splody?"

"Wha? I dunno, Dem, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

There was already a large crowd around Xemnas's bedroom, and Demyx and Xigbar's showing up didn't make it much better. Though the variety of sleepwear the organization chose was amusing...

There was little Demyx, in "footie" pajamas with music notes on them, holding his Pillow Pet close... Roxas and Axel staying together, Roxas wearing two-peice sleepwear with lightbulbs on it, Axel shirtless and wearing flame-printed pajama pants... The list went on, as most of Organization XII was there...

Saix, having gone into the bedroom to investigate, hadn't come out yet. Everyone was talking about what could have happened to their superior anyways. Except Vexen. The scientist was staying unnaturally quiet. Not that anyone noticed in all the excitement.

All conversation stopped as Saix came out of the bedroom, his face white. This got everyone concerned, as Saix almost NEVER showed signs of emotion, saying that they had no hearts, so they could not feel. Though sometimes he'd go into "Saix Puppy" mode around Demyx, and that showed emotion... Telling the rest of the organization that Saix was indeed able to feel, he just did a REALLY good job at hiding it... And I shut up now, because I'm rambling.

It was Axel who got up the nerve to speak to the clearly shocked Luna Diviner. He asked the questions that were on everyone's minds...

"What happened in there? Is Superior...?"

Saix shook his head slightly and walked through the crowd that separated to let him through.

"Everything is okay, Number Eight... I suggest you and the others head back to bed. I'll talk about it in the morning."

The only problem was, no one could get back to sleep, not knowing what had happened. So the group of eleven instead headed for the kitchen, to get some hot chocolate, anything to calm them down...

"Five Thousand Munny says the Superior is toast and Saix is jus' hiding it!"

"Oh yeah? Well... Ten Thousand says he's okay, just horribly injured!"

They had been through it before... Luxord and Xigbar... what a pair. Roxas was now wishing he hadn't agreed to come back to the organization... Random explosions in the night weren't his favorite thing. He didn't realize he'd spoken that last thought out loud until he felt Axel put an arm around his shoulder. saying,

"I know Roxy, me too... But did you see the look on Saix's face? I've never seen his that shocked, or anything else for that matter..."

The blond-haired boy shook his head, sipping the mug full of hot chocolate.

"Well... Saix DID say we'd find out in the morning, right?" 


End file.
